The present technology relates to a vacuum drying apparatus and a vacuum drying method which can be applied to production of dried foods, for example.
Japanese Patent No. 5311248 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) has disclosed a technology of putting food in a hermetically-sealed apparatus and drying the food by exposing the food to circulating warm air under a pressure-reduced atmosphere produced by a vacuum pump.